MMORPG Race
Chris Maclean is sponsoring Prism of War, the most popular MMORPG game around, and now have the contestants divided in teams. Led by those that play the game, they must try to complete a dungeon with unique bosses, and try to teach people with no clue how to play the game. Plot Act 1 - Alright Chumps, Thumbs Up, Let's Do Dis! The episode starts with Joel explaining to his fellow eliminated contestants Vera's ability to create opening sequences based on the contestants after seeing one about Clive . Later, they ask him about what would happen if Vera breaks down during an VR challenge, but Joel assured them that there was no danger. Right after that, the scene switches to the cafeteria, where the contestants are having breakfast, but some of them weren't in a good mood: Tyler tried to find out what was bugging Gwen, thinking it was something similar to what happened to him in Comeback, without any success, while Geoff becomes more and more guilty after eliminating Trent to the point of not being able to talk to his girlfriend, the Anita-Cody-Eva love triangle continues, and Courtney and Lindsay have an argument. Not all the contestants were so moody: a very happy and cheerful Harold tried to befriend Heather, who still don't know how to react to people being nice to her, while Xander still tries to woo Crystal. Act 2 - You No Take Candle! Chris takes the contestants to a room full of computers and announces the new challenge: They will have to complete a dungeon of Prism of War, the hottest and most popular MMORPG of the moment, faster than the rest of the team. Chris appoints the captains of the teams, which are the players with the best profile of the game, and they have to choose two teammates, while the other two are picked by the host. Act 3 - Minus 50 DKP! In the end of the game, Katie was eliminated, which prompted Noah to become extremely angry and bitter. Vote Rodney - Alfred Katie - Courtney Courtney - Katie Alfred - Courtney Bridgette - Zachary Zachary - Katie Clive - Katie Sebastian - Zachary Gwen - Zachary Justin - Katie ... Katie - 4 Zachary - 3 Courtney - 2 Alfred - 1 Quotes *'Chris Maclean' - "Seriously, they act like they're going to last a long time in this contest, so that it might matter to remember their names. Our polls have told us that it is guys like Duncan and Owen being in the contest that get the ratings, so everyone else is... ... uh-oh." *'Noah' - "Everyone knows that not only are they jinxed, but the kobold necromancer sucks." *'Noah' - "TANK TANKS! HEALER HEALS! DAMAGE DAMAGES! What is so hard to understand about that?" *'Chris' - "Noah, I think I'm gonna pair you up with the worst possible person to be with. Yes, someone who hasn't played the game, and would take days understanding the game. And even then, that person would do everything wrong and slow, causing all kinds of frustration." Lindsay - "Boy, that sounds harsh. I wonder who could be that awful at the game." Chris - "Lindsay, get over here." Lindsay - "Why, Chip? Was I talking out of line again? I'm sorry-" Chris - "Get over here, you're Noah's teammate!" Lindsay - "I thought he was gonna be mean, but it appears he had a change of heart!" *'Courtney '(to Lindsay) - "Since God gave you big boobs and big feet, he decided to do the same for your butt!" Confessional Catchphrases # Use the... no, we won't go there. # No one pitches a tent in here. # A one-room mind. # Honesty is the best policy. # Single, but fine. # Gonna need cleaning utilities from here soon. # No one forgets our name. # Making lives easier. # Pwning germs. # You can copy us, we don't mind. # Doomed as well? # Appearances can be deceiving. # It's like texting in-game. # Did I do that? # All the cleaning solvents for under the desk. # That's a long title for a method. # No maggots in here! # No skin diseases on us! # Back so soon, eh? # Discrimination against closets is low. # So soon into the game! # Now trashed and Chef Hatchet cleaning. # Climate's stable. # Agrees with Bridgette's mom if you mention Jersey Shore. # A very nice closet indeed. # Experiencing the wrath of the Chris King. # Ever notice we appear after every team? # It's a world war of crafting out there. # That's said often on this show, isn't it? # Hug for me? # What sports would goth jocks play? # Dramatically rough? Trivia *Noah is the top player of the computer game. *Prism of War is not a real MMORPG, instead being based on World of Warcraft, by Blizzard. *Kobold slips in yet another reference to himself, saying that the kobold race and the necromancer class was once the most powerful combination, but now it sucks. *TKN got the inspiration for the challenge and Lindsay's skill for games when he tried to teach his dad how to play some computer games; it did not go so well. *The four bosses the contestants have to defeat are based on people and animals from the show: **'Count Villyashun': Billy the Intern **'Growlcho the Whelp, Cheeko the Trash Beast, Brooce the Felmoose, and Crushy Wushy the Bear': Groucho the Duck, Chico the Raccoon, the moose from Wawanakwa and Fuzzy Wuzzums the bear, respectively. **'Demon Chef Cleaver': Chef Hatchet **'The Chris King': Chris Maclean ***Also, "The Chris King" is a reference/shout out/parody of the Lich King, one of the most famous villains from the Warcraft franchise. *Yoshi, Carol, Geoff, and Heather all break their stereotypes during a confessional in Part 3. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes